


Chocolate

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle decides to teach Ron how to enjoy chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #2 - image of different candy bars
> 
> I might return to change her sentences, but right now I don't have time

"The proper way to enjoy chocolate, is to place the chocolate on your tongue, and let it melt." Ron watched her as she placed a piece of chocolate on the tip of her tongue and closed her mouth, as well as her eyes.

He didn't know what to do besides staring at the beautiful girl in front of him, who wanted to teach him how chocolate was supposed to be eaten.

When she opened her eyes, he had to look away because he feared she would see just how turned on he was by her performance. "Now, you do it."

Ron reached for a piece of the leftover Halloween chocolate and placed it on the tip of his tongue. At first he didn't feel any difference and thought she was exaggerating something as simple as chocolate.

When the chocolate began to melt, his taste buds exploded. He could suddenly taste the flavours, and it was magnificent. The chocolate had a flowery taste, which he could not have noticed in any other way. He closed his eyes in order to experience the chocolate better.

Concentrating on the chocolate, he didn't bother about the sounds around him, and wasn't aware that someone was moving closer. Without a warning, soft lips pressed against his and a tongue creped out of her mouth, parting his lips. Her lips, and especially her tongue, tasted of chocolate.

Ron thought the kiss ended too soon, but it was the perfect moment because his family entered the room a few seconds later.

"Did you enjoy the chocolate, no?" she asked.

"Erh, yes, I did, thank you." He didn't know what else to say, it wasn't like he expected it to happen.

She leaned closer to him. "If you want more chocolate, then come by my room tonight, at midnight," she whispered next to his ear. Ron stared at her as she stood up and walked over to her sister.


End file.
